Kuwabara's True Love
by Chi-Chi sama
Summary: Why should I tell? Read to find out. RnR and suprising new couple!
1. Chapter 1, Sparks start to fly!

Chapter 1:

Okay fans of Yu-Yu Hakusho, here it is. My very first fanfic! I, as you should know, have a gigantic crush on Kuwabara so, my character Chi-Chi sama is his darling lover. I hope you enjoy the couples I slapped together. Its stuff, you never even imagined could happen. I like it that way… Oh, and I'm sure you would like the 'key' to my story:

__

Memories

'Thoughts'

"Saying"

Normal story-telling

________

Kuwabara sat on his bed, around 5:00 in the morning, drenched in cold sweat. He was incredibly nervous to meet the new kid coming to their school. The first new kid he ever met chose to make Kuwabara his enemy and almost killed him! That was quite a few years ago, though, so why is he worrying so much? 

He remembered why he was even in this mess and frowned. 'Stupid Urimeshi, couldn't keep his big mouth shut!' he thought, grabbing a pillow and throwing it against his door.

Kuwabara sat normally in his seat. Feet resting on his desk, hands behind his head and asleep. He usually snapped out of it when the teacher entered the room, but Urimeshi woke him up this time. "What do you want, Urimeshi?" He said, angrily. "Come on Kuwabara, please? The teacher's gunna make me do it if no one else does it for me! Please?" Kuwabara frowned, standing up and grabbing Urimeshi's collar. "Look, Urimeshi, I don't wanna do it so, you can. Isn't that a daisy?" He dropped him and returned to his normal position.

The teacher, then came in and dropped her suitcase on her desk, snapping it open and grabbing a stack of papers out of it and set it neatly in a clean corner. "Now, class, like we discussed yesterday, we're blessed with an exchange student. And since so, we need someone to show them the ropes. I believe Yusuke Urimeshi volunteered the other day, hm?" Yusuke rose his hand and met the teacher's smile. "A question, Yusuke?"

"Uh, actually, Kuwabara had asked me if he could take my place." The teacher's eyes opened wide as she turned to Kuwabara. "Really? Well, sure. Thank you, Kazuma." Kuwabara opened his mouth to object, but Yusuke shot a spitball at his neck.

Kuwabara's face was red with anger now. "That stupid, two timin'-" he was suddenly interrupted by his alarm clock ring and slammed it off, scrambled to his feet and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

He ran down the stairs, brushing his hair on his way down and grabbed his breakfast off the table and tripped out the door, leaving his mother speechless.

Before he decided to walk into school, he planned out everything he was going to do to show the kid around. I mean, you have to have a plan, don't you?

He slowly walked into his first class, Grammar, and sat in his seat, covering his face. He hadn't even noticed the whole class was silent. "Oh, good, Kazuma, you're here! This is Chi-Chi. She's the new exchange student. He was shocked by the name and looked at the teacher's desk.

There stood a beautiful young girl, nervously standing trying to hide herself. She had long black hair, reaching a bit more than shoulder length, sleek and shiny and light brown eyes. She looked about 5'5 and very slim and trim.

He shot from his seat and grabbed her hand, giving her the dreamy look. "Hi, I'm Kuwabara, but you can call me Kazuma." She blushed looking up at him. "I-I'm Chi-Chi, but you can call me Chi-Chi sama, if you like…" He smiled more, knowing that she was a shy girl. "Okay, now that you've met, please take your seats. Chi-Chi, you're right behind Kazuma." Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, sliding into her desk and turned her gaze to her feet, through the entire lesson.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, coming up from behind him and looking gleefully at Chi-Chi. She blushed again and tried to cover it. "Chi-Chi, this idiot is Urimeshi OR Yusuke, Urimeshi, this young lady is Chi-Chi." Yusuke held out his hand to her and she lightly shook it, then retreated it to her side. Yusuke smiled at her then took Kuwabara to the side. "Let me take your place. You never wanted to do this in the first place…" Kuwabara smiled slyly and said, "I owe you one, Urimeshi!" He slapped his shoulder, then ran back to Chi-Chi's side.

"Are you alright, Chi-Chi sama? You seem sad." Kuwabara finally blurted out through a held back voice. "It's just… Every school that I've gone to," she spoke softly, "had disliked me and… Not treated me very nice. But YOU Kazuma, you've treated me like royalty. I just- wanted to give you this," she reached into her back and grabbed a box. "I always give my escorter a gift when I first arrive at a new school." She smiled slightly and handed it to him. "I hope you like it and thank you for showing me around, Kazuma."

They had reached her apartments when they finally stopped. She opened the gate and strolled up the steps to her second floor door, too embarrassed to look back at Kuwabara. 

As soon as he saw her enter her apartment, he tore the box open and found a fair silver chain and a pendent with a 'K' on it. 'She must have known I was to show her around before she arrived at school'. He felt his cheeks burn and set it back into the box. He put the box in his bag and turned to walk back home.

Chi-Chi watched from her window, red in the cheeks as well and wanted to yell in happiness. She had given all of her first escorts a simple thank you card and a picture of herself. She had heard of this man, boy, named Kazuma Kuwabara. He was a great fighter who fought in many tournaments and won. She had a minor crush on him when she first saw him on TV at the Dark Tournament. 

She set her head on her pillows and looked at her ceiling. It seemed to have painted itself to Kuwabara's face. She grabbed a pillow from behind her head and slammed it over her face.

Kuwabara entered his house and threw his bag in a corner. She stretched tiredly and looked around with a yawn. 'Big day, need rest…' he thought, flopping onto his couch and got himself comfortable, almost falling off into deep sleep space. Unfortunately, his mother shook him awake. "Mom! Why are you home early?"

"Oh, come now, Kazuma. I'm always home either before or after 4:30… Why are you so late?" Kuwabara yawned again and answered, "I had to escort a girl home." His mother's eyes then showed great interest. "Really? Well, what's her name and are you going steady?"

"Mom! C'mon, she's an exchange student. I asked if I could escort her around the school and stuff. It just seemed polite to walk her home, that's all." His mother gasped. "You're kidding me? You… Polite to a woman?" Kuwabara rose angrily and stomped up the stairs. "Where are you going, I just finished dinner!" 

"I'm not hungry!" Answered Kuwabara, slamming his door and falling onto his bed. 'Geez, she can't leave me alone for two seconds!' He slid onto his pillows and looked over at his bedside table. 

I thud outside his door startled him and he opened his door to check it out. His bag lay at his feet, neatly laid against the wall. "Thanks mom," he whispered, picking up his bag and tossing it into his closet. Then, he remembered his present and jumped on his bag, scrambling through it trying to find the black box. Not very long into the search, he found it and sighed a heavy, relived, sigh.

Chi-Chi wasn't hungry that night either. Instead, she mixed her peas with her mashed potatoes and made them green. Her parents watched her, concerned. "So," he mother said, breaking the silence, "how was your first day at your new school?" Chi-Chi's expressions totally changed and she snapped up to look at her parents. "It was great! My escort, he's the nicest guy you could ever meet, and guess who it is?" Here parents smiled, looking at eachother, then back at their excited daughter, "Kazuma Kuwabara!" They gasped and stared at their daughter. "I even met, Yusuke Urimeshi!" Her parents gasped again and continued to listen to their daughter blabber on about Kuwabara.

______

Yeah, weird chapter. Like it? E-mail me on your thoughts OR just leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2, Humorous moments

Chapter 2:

All right! Another chapter. Isn't that great? Huh, what… I think it is so shut up! Oh, sorry, okay well I hope you like this chapter as well as my friend does. She made me print her out a copy and she taped each page on her ceiling… Yeah, she scares me too.

_____

Chi-Chi nervously stepped onto the bus the next day. She hardly had gotten any sleep while so; she missed a page of homework she was supposed to do. She was angry about it, but she didn't let it bother her. She made a meeting place with Kuwabara the other night, when she called him, and it was in a place she had never even thought of entering.

Her mother was a very cautious person so she usually got on Chi-Chi's case when she went into certain places. The place Kuwabara asked to meet her was the waffle down the street from the school, but it was a hangout for a bunch of people, especially goons. She was always told never to go in there, but it was Kazuma Kuwabara! Give her some slack. 

The bus stopped hard, shaking Chi-Chi thoughts up. She rose and waited until every person got off the bus before she did. Finally, she stepped off and slung her backpack on her shoulder. She looked around, then headed towards the waffle house. You could tell which way it was by simply looking on the wooden fence around the school's ground. It was spray painted all over.

Kuwabara looked at his watch, impatiently. He wanted to get out of here before anyone else came. The house was totally empty at the moment. Around the mornings, people were just waking up. The door creaked open slowly and Chi-Chi's hair flew into the room along with herself and she slammed the door closed. Kuwabara stared at her. She was covered in mudballs. Her hair, clothes and face were drenched. "K-Kazuma?" she whispered meekly into the room. "Geez, what happened, Chi-Chi sama?" She turned to his voice and looked at him, sadly, "I just asked where this place was… I even asked politely and they started chasing me…" Kuwabara rose to his feet and walked over to her. She looked up at him and even through all the mud, he could tell she was blushing. "Let's get you washed up for school." He smiled and she looked down. 

Chi-Chi gazed over her new clothes. They were the same uniform needed form school and they actually fit! "Kazuma, where did you get these?" 

"Oh, this place has everything for accidents like this, no bog deal, promise!" He grinned and Chi-Chi used her wet hair to hide herself from his vision. "Come on, let's go to school now, we're almost late." He said, pushing her to the door and walked closely behind her, but right then, Charlie's gang walked in. 

"Oh, hello lil' lady…" He said, looking down upon her. She scrambled back against Kuwabara's chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked Charlie strait in the eye. "Move it," he said, very plainly as if he was tired. Charlie took this offensively and went it punch Kuwabara. Kuwabara was preoccupied with Chi-Chi and could raise a fist the block it so, he took it. Right into his nose. Chi-Chi screamed and squeezed from Kuwabara's grip before he fell.

Urimeshi stepped in at that point. He had watched the whole thing from inside and ran to the door to get a good shot at Charlie. Thankfully, he did, right in the neck! Charlie fell to the ground, knocked out. Kuwabara was already on his feet, trying to adjust his noes back into place and there was Chi-Chi, beside him, hugging his arm.

Urimeshi tilted his head at Chi-Chi. 'What does she think she's doing?' he thought, staring blankly at her, but he spoke, "why is _she_ here, Kuwabara?" Instead of Kuwabara's voice, Chi-Chi's answered, "I chose to be. It's not his fault… oh, be careful!" She said, gripping Kuwabara's arm tighter, watching his hands. Urimeshi watched her, fascinated by her feelings towards Kuwabara. There was a loud crack and Chi-Chi gasped a bit at it. Kuwabara released his nose and looked at Urimeshi. "I owe you another one…" Yusuke grinned and laughed a little, "no big, Kuwabara. There was girl involved…" **sweat drop** Kuwabara came up to Urimeshi and looked at him angrily. "And what does that supposed to mean?" Chi-Chi laughed, watching them argue about something as small as that. Her eyes wandered to the wall clock and she screamed.

That snapped Kuwabara and Yusuke out of their fight. "What? What is it?"

"It's almost 8:30! I'm totally late, ugh!" She ran out the door pushing the goons out of her way and running all the way to the school doors.

Urimeshi and Kuwabara stood there, dumbfounded. "I forgot to tell her the clock's an hour ahead…" 

Chi-Chi's legs felt as if they were going to fall off when she finally reached the school doors, but they were locked. "Huh? OH NO, I'm too late. Man…" She took the time to look at her watch and found it was only 7:56. She rose an eyebrow and looked at the doors again. She suddenly had a sickening feeling in her stomach that maybe that clock was an hour ahead. Just then, Kuwabara and Urimeshi came jogging up with smiles, "uh sorry, we forgot to tell you, the clock at the house is an hour ahead!" Her mouth dropped.

"I'm going to kill you two!" She fell to her knees, catching her left over breath. Kuwabara came to her left side, Yusuke to her right. "Sorry… we forgot." Chi-Chi thumbed the edge of her book, sadly. "Aw, come on Chi-Chi sama, please forgive me…" Kuwabara said, giving her chibi eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "Okay, I forgive you Kazuma sama." He grinned and folded his hands behind his head and laid down on the steps. Yusuke looked at Chi-Chi the same way and said, "what about me Chi-Chi sama?" She looked at Yusuke and whacked him over the head; "you're pathetic!" She said, half way drowned out in Kuwabara's laughing. She simply moved up a step and let the two fight it out.

The bell rang; she rose with her books and went into the school building.

Kuwabara sat watching the board be written on with white lines spelling out stuff like 

x=y 788 and 8+yx*77. He yawned at looked down at his book. Same thing. He closed it and looked at the clock. They still had two hours before lunch. He glanced back at Chi-Chi who was looking intrigued at the board. He cocked an eyebrow at her and turned back around, before the teacher saw him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook. He looked up to the teacher once more then filled to a clean page. On that page he wrote:

**__**

Dear Chi-Chi sama,

How do you understand all this crap? It's not even written in English…

-Kazuma

He ripped the page out of the notebook and folded it in half. The teacher looked back and Kuwabara snapped into his normal position. As usual, she had looked over at Yusuke. She eyed the room then continued. He then tossed the paper back to Chi-Chi and waited.

Chi-Chi nearly dropped her pencil at the sudden paper flying at her. She looked around, then opened it and read it with a smile. She took her pencil and carefully wrote back:

__

Dear Kazuma,

Yes it is! Only, in the English metric system. Do you need help with it? I'd be happy to help it you want!

-Chi-Chi sama

She folded it on its already made line and slid it on the ground to Kuwabara's feet. She saw him pick it up and immediately looked back at the board. 

Kuwabara read slowly, over and over again, admiring her neat handwriting. But no sooner than he stopped for the 7th time had he written:

**__**

Dear Chi-Chi sama,

PLEASE? I don't even understand what a metric whatever is… When can I come over?

-Kazuma

She smiled as the paper flew back to her. She read it and laughed a little, not catching any attention though. Only Kuwabara blushed at it, knowing from studying her voice. She held it after the teacher had turned around to assign the homework. Kuwabara looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes until the lunch bell rang. 'Man, time sure does fly! Literally,' he looked at the teacher and wrote down his homework.

After everyone had packed his or her bags, Kuwabara turned to look at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi sama…" He whispered to her. She looked at him and turned her entire body to gaze at him. "Meet me at the fifth table outside on your right! Okay?" She smiled lightly and mouthed 'okay'.

Soon after she had gathered her food (pizza, coke, and chips for Kazuma) she went to the table he told her to. She blushed as he smiled warmly to her as she approached. "Good, you remembered!" He said, taking the chips off her plate when she sat down. "Thank you," he said, popping the bag open and took a few chips out, throwing them into his mouth. Chi-Chi smiled, "I don't think you'll be able to come to my house to study."

"That's fine! You can come over to mine!" His voice was a bit blurred by his mouth being full, but she smiled. "I don't I'd be able to do that either… How about the old art shop?" He stopped and looked at her, smiling after swallowing all his food. "I like your style!" He said, shaking her hand and laughing. Chi-Chi laughed along with him then started eating her food.

_____

Aww, cute moments chapter. You like? Leave a review or e-mail me!


	3. Chapter 3, Taking a sick day

Chapter 3:

Okay, hey everyone. I hope you've liked the story so far. Um, I was informed people had just read and blown past so, before I put up the next chapter, I would like at lease 5 reviews. Thanks!

_____

Chi-Chi watched the rain trickle down the window and the sun barely fill her room enough to see. It was a very depressing day that day. She had caught a cold from someone at school and now sat at home on a rainy and cloudy day. She wore a dark red sweatshirt and regular shorts. She appeared leaning against the headboard of her bed, longingly looking out her window, and hoping that someone she knew would stop by. Never would she think Kuwabara would.

Kuwabara sat boredly in class, tapping his fingers on a word problem, which he didn't understand at all. Chi-Chi hadn't showed up at the waffle house that morning and she wasn't in school either. He looked blankly at his paper, Chi-Chi hard on his shoulders. It worried him that she ubruptively didn't come to school. His eyes wandered to the clock, right when the bell rang. But, strangely, he gathered his things up slowly and sadly.

Urimeshi noticed this right away. He didn't think Kuwabara actually had feelings for her. It had only been two days that he had known her. It struck Urimeshi as strange when Chi-Chi returned the feelings.

Chi-Chi actually left her room to get the door. Her parents had just came home from the grocery store, arms filled with bags so, she opened the door for them. They waddled in, smiling and coughing. "Are you feeling any better, Chi-Chi?" her mother asked her, kind of breathlessly. "Yeah," she coughed, "fine." He mother set all the bags on the ground and walked over to Chi-Chi, feeling her forehead. "You're burning up! Go to your room and take a nap…" Chi-Chi sighed and walked up the stairs to her room and lightly closed the door. This time, she did take a blanket and curled up against the headboard, but looked at the comforter resting at the corner of her bed.

The wind twisted and turned past Kuwabara as he made his way to Chi-Chi's house. It was 4:00 and he was tried of waiting for tomorrow to come and go and to see if Chi-Chi showed up. He finally reached her gate and tried to remember which apartment she had walked into. But then, something caught his eye, from a window; he saw a firmiliar form moving. He absent-mindedly had reached the second level and was at the door on the right. He rose his hand and paused for a moment. 'She didn't seem too enthusiastic about me coming over here…' He paused, but knocked very lightly on the door. 

He strained his ears to listen inside. He heard shuffling and a bit of shouting before the door opened quietly. There, he looked an older man, around his 30s, looking upon him with a smile. "Yes, may I help you?" Kuwabara opened his mouth then closed it. The man tilted his head towards him. "Yes?" He built up his courage and asked, meekly, "is Chi-Chi here?" The man's eyes opened wide and he stepped to the side, signaling for him to come in. Kuwabara briskly walked into the small, two story, apartment and felt a warm sensation, but shook it off. A woman looked at him, smiling just as sweetly as the man did. "She's upstairs, last door on your left…" Kuwabara nodded thankfully and climbed the stairs and shyly walking down the hall.

Chi-Chi jumped at the knock at her door, even as soft as it was. Thinking it was her mother; she answered "come in!" and sat back to look at the door. 

Kuwabara slowly opened the door to Chi-Chi's shocked face. "Kazuma? W-what are you doing here?" He closed the door and flowed to her bed, sitting at the edge. He watched her crawl over to him and grab his arm. "Chi-Chi sama, are you alright? You really worried me not coming to school today." Chi-Chi nodded, "I know, I know, I was going to call you, but I didn't know your number." He looked at her hands then at her face. Her nose was slightly red and her hands were wrapped in her sleeve. He then noticed she was wearing a sweater. "Are you sick?" She smiled, but coughed a bit. "Yeah," she choked out, "just a little." Kuwabara felt very sorry now. He frowned and looked down at his feet. "I wanted to ask you something," he gripped her hands that were on his arm, "why didn't you want me to come here?" Chi-Chi shrugged, "I was afraid my parents would fall all over me… I hate it when they do that…"

"They seemed really nice to me when I came here…" 

"That's not unusual. They try to get to know you a bit before they pounce with questions." Kuwabara smiled at her face. She didn't seem so unhappy, but you could tell she was sick. Her smile wasn't the same as normal. 

Chi-Chi knew he was watching he every move so, she tried to distract him. "Did you like your gift?" Kuwabara's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden change, "yeah, it was very nice. Thank you." Chi-Chi smiled gratefully. "Is school over?" He nodded at his bag, "oh… Do you need help with anything?" His face brightened up. "Yeah, with Language and Algebra."

"Perfect! Is that all the homework we got?" Kuwabara smiled and grabbed his bag. "I have some time to spare. You can start yours and help me with mine." Chi-Chi grinned, "perfect!"

__________

Working out well for you guys? I'm starting to get bored with it so; this is a little sloppy. Help me out people and LEAVE REVIEW! 

-Chi Chi sama

~_^ 


End file.
